


Pesadillas

by Elsa0806



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, ERen y Armin son reclutas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, primer beso, tiene un final bonito lo prometo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: Los entrenamientos son extenuantes para los reclutas; todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero por muy extenuantes que fueran, la razón por la que la cabeza de Armin parecía estar en otro sitio parecía ser un completo misterio para Eren.Hasta un viernes en la noche, en el que finalmente, descubre que la razón de su distraído comportamiento se debe a la falta de sueño.Falta de sueño que tiene todo que ver con él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Este es mi primer Eremin. No sé si lo saben, pero además de shippear Riren/Ereri, también soy una muy hardcore Eremin shipper. Incluso estoy escribiendo un longfic de esta pareja, que definitivamente no recibe todo el amor que merece.  
> Esta historia está, como todos mis trabajos (excepto la traducción de Miss Jackson), posteado en Amor-Yaoi.com. AO3 es solamente una forma de respaldo en caso de que mis historias sean borradas allá, o que hackeen nuevamente la página. Algo que espero que no vuelva a pasar.  
> Cuento con recordarles que los personajes del manga SnK/AoT pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, y que los derechos del anime le pertenecen a WIT Studio.  
> Espero que lo disfruten :)

Armin había estado casi insoportable todo el día. O, mejor dicho, toda la _semana._

No era solamente el hecho de que su usualmente alegre humor y calmada forma de ver la vida estuviesen ausentes, sino que su cabeza parecía estar en otra parte. Durante toda la semana se había quedado al margen de los entrenamientos, perdido en su cabeza, con ojeras bajo los ojos y los pómulos afilados contra la piel, los párpados nacarados y el cabello despeinado. Había tenido problemas con los instructores en clase porque no ponía atención, castigado también un par de veces por lo mismo.

Eren y Mikasa habían discutido el asunto libremente durante la hora de la cena, incluso con el rubio allí. Por mucho que lo mencionaban dentro de la plática, el chico simplemente parecía estar en otro lugar, sin ponerles atención.

Jaeger no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener que preocuparse tanto por Armin. Sí, claro que le ponía atención, cuidaba de él y se preocupaba de que estuviera bien, pero no era como si lo necesitara demasiado. Armin era lo suficientemente inteligente, lo suficientemente lógico, como para mantenerse fuera de problemas innecesarios.

Sentirse tan estresado por la extraña situación de su mejor amigo le tenía los nervios de punta.

Luego de la cena, como todos los días, los cadetes de la tropa de entrenamiento ciento cuatro recogieron los trastes, se designaron las personas que debían encargarse de la limpieza, y el resto se fue a la cama en esa cansada atmósfera que colgaba sobre sus cabezas luego de un atareado día de exigencia física y mental.

Eren siguió a Armin con la mirada mientras ambos seguían la fila de compañeros que se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y arrastraba los pies, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y los ojos ausentes.

Era un perfecto momento para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Incluso rodeados de la cháchara incansable de sus compañeros, con todos esos cuerpos apretujándose para dirigirse a las barracas donde se encontraban los dormitorios, Eren sabía que nadie iba a ponerles atención. Estaban todos demasiado cansados como para fijarse en los asuntos ajenos. Después de todo, el día viernes era el peor de todos.

—Hey, Armin—llamó, en voz baja. Los hombros de su amigo se tensaron y sus ojos se volvieron hacia él, imperceptiblemente, observándolo por la esquina de sus párpados—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Armin pestañeó confuso; parecía que tenía grandes problemas para procesar las palabras de Eren. Jaeger casi podía ver los engranajes dentro de su cabeza, girando incansablemente, intentando procesar lo que acababa de decirle. Era una visión extraña, esa de Armin tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de las palabras de alguien.

— ¿Qué?—exhaló, deteniéndose en seco. Uno de sus compañeros casi chocó con él, soltando una maldición al tener que desviarse y rozar los hombros con alguien más. Eren lo imitó, parándose al medio del patio, sus botas crujiendo contra la tierra suelta bajo sus suelas—. Disculpa, Eren, ¿qué dijiste?

Su voz sonaba ronca, casi rota, y Eren se preguntó a sí mismo si acaso estaba enfermo. Enfermarse dentro de la tropa de reclutas era un problema, no porque sus superiores fueran a hacer la vista gorda, sino porque si se era exigido reposo, el recluta perdería días de valioso entrenamiento.

—Te pregunté si acaso estabas bien—contestó Eren, lentamente, como si Armin fuera un niño pequeño en estado de shock.

—Ah—suspiró Armin, sonriendo débilmente—. Sí, estoy bien. Solamente un poco cansado.

—No parece que estés “solamente un poco cansado”—contradijo el castaño, frunciendo el ceño. Podía ver que Armin le mentía, pero las razones tras eso le eran completamente desconocidas—. ¿Estás seguro?

Armin dejó salir un suspiro quedo, algo casi imperceptible. Eren estuvo seguro que de no haber sido por el silencio sepulcral que envolvía las barracas debido al toque de queda, seguramente habría sido incapaz de oírlo incluso aguzando el oído.

—No he estado durmiendo bien—explicó el rubio, con lentitud, como si le costara empujar las palabras fuera de su boca. Parecía tener fiebre, en ese estado de semi inconsciencia que nublaba el juicio y hacía difícil el comunicarse—. Últimamente tengo un montón de pesadillas.

Eren pestañeó sorprendido hacia su amigo; parecía estar diciéndole la verdad, y a la vez, aún lucía como alguien que escondía algo. El rostro de Armin estaba vuelto hacia él, las luces de las antorchas iluminando en dorado su piel blanca y robándole el color a sus pestañas. Parecía hecho de algún material dorado pálido, con oscuras sombras destacando contra la luz, un estudio de claroscuros que hizo que Eren pensara en el bosque que rodeaba la casa de Mikasa cuando vivía con sus padres.

— ¿Sobre qué?—inquirió, inseguro de querer oír la respuesta. Las pesadillas de Armin solían ser tan malas como las suyas, sobre todo por la capacidad analítica del muchacho. Su mente procesaba más que la suya, veía más, _entendía_ más, y no había peor maldición en el mundo en el que vivían que comprender el entorno. Eren se había dado cuenta de ello cuando entrenó con Annie y cayó en la cuenta de lo ilógico que era que los mejores de cada escuadrón de reclutas tuvieran la posibilidad de estar alejados de los titanes.

—Es difícil describirlo—replicó Armin, como si saboreara las palabras sobre su lengua. Hablaba de manera mesurada, con lentitud, en voz muy baja. Parecía que estuviera contándole un secreto, un tabú, algo que los podría llevar a los dos a la ejecución directa—. Eren, ¿te has puesto a pensar que es muy posible que muramos en el momento en el que pongamos un pie fuera de Wall Rose?

Inconscientemente, Eren dio un paso atrás. Parecía que las palabras de su amigo hubiesen sido un golpe directo a su estómago, quitándole el aire y estancándole la sangre en las venas. Se rehusaba completamente a pensar en ello, no por el miedo que podía causarle, sino por las ansias de venganza que quemaban dentro de él.

« _Los exterminaré a todos de esta tierra. Los mataré… hasta que no quede ni uno_ ».

¿Cómo podía cumplir con la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, e indirectamente a su madre, si dejaba que el miedo a la muerte lo dominara?

—Eso pasa con todos los que escogen ir a la Legión de Reconocimiento—contestó Eren, desviando su mirada de los ojos azules de Armin. Los círculos negros bajo sus ojos parecían haberse profundizado aún más, haciéndolo lucir igual que alguien que se recuperaba de una quebradura de nariz—. No es algo que me quite el sueño. Lo sabía desde el momento en que decidí enlistarme… y tú lo sabías también.

—No es mi muerte la que me preocupa—susurró el rubio, girándose sobre los talones para volver a caminar hacia los dormitorios—. Es la tuya.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Eren clavado en su sitio, como si lo hubiesen dejado pegado al suelo. Mientras observaba la nuca de Armin alejarse de él, intentó imaginarse viéndolo morir, o ver morir a Mikasa. La sola idea le causaba un dolor igual al que había sentido cuando aquél titán se había comido a su madre: parecía quitarle el aliento y era tan potente que adormecía su cuerpo por completo, dejando tras de sí un desagradable hormigueo que amenazaba con aplastarlo una vez se retirara de su sistema.

Unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento era muerte segura para muchos reclutas. De todas las personas que salían fuera de los muros en las expediciones, más del cincuenta porciento moría en su primera misión. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera podían ser considerados como fallecidos, porque los soldados muertos cuyos cuerpos no eran encontrados se clasificaban simplemente como «desaparecidos». Eren lo sabía desde el principio, incluso desde antes que su sed de venganza lo hiciera levantarse día a día. Lo tenía grabado a fuego en el cerebro, en cada fibra y molécula de su ser, y aun así, jamás se había detenido a pensar en que había arrastrado a sus amigos, a la única familia que le quedaba, al mismo destino que muchos compañeros que habían perdido la vida intentando recuperar el territorio humano, o simplemente intentando descubrir de dónde venían los titanes.

¿Cómo iba a seguir viviendo consigo mismo, sabiendo que Armin o Mikasa podían morir con solamente poner un pie fuera de Wall Rose? Intentar recuperar Wall Maria e ir al sótano de su casa en Shiganshina sonaba como una idea suicida, sí, pero jamás había reparado en que ellos irían con él.

Todo ese tiempo, se había visto solamente a sí mismo llegando al sótano y descubriendo la verdad que escondía su padre bajo los cimientos de su casa. Pero sus amigos iban a seguirlo se enlistara donde se enlistara. Escogiera el camino que escogiera, Armin y Mikasa estarían cuidándole la espalda.

Mikasa podía defenderse por sí misma. Era más fuerte que cien soldados; las veces que había oído a Keith Shardis decir esas palabras eran incontables. Cuando el instructor creía que nadie los escuchaba, cuando pensaba que los reclutas estaban demasiado ocupados con el entrenamiento, solía alabarla y decir que sería uno de los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad. Tan fuerte como el Sargento Levi.

Pero Armin… Armin era otro tema. Él era inferior físicamente; resistencia, fuerza, manejo del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, uso de la espada, velocidad… la lista que componía al soldado promedio sumaba y seguía. Por muy inteligente que fuera, aquello no podría salvarlo de una muerte imprevista. Si no lograba huir, si no lograba correr lo suficientemente rápido, lo más lejos que pudiera de los titanes… ¿cómo iba a sentirse Eren al saber que había sido _su_ culpa?

Armin podía haber escogido por sí mismo ese camino, sobre todo después de ver partir a su abuelo en aquella misión fallida para recuperar Wall Maria. Pero Eren había puesto esa idea en su cabeza… porque estaba seguro de que el rubio no se habría enlistado, no habría decidido unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, si no hubiese sido por su propio afán. Armin quería ver el mundo, eso era cierto, pero con lo inteligente que era, de seguro habría encontrado una manera menos suicida de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice?—se preguntó a sí mismo, en medio del patio, completamente solo.

Se obligó a moverse hacia delante, corriendo a largas zancadas hacia los dormitorios. Por muy desordenada que las palabras de su mejor amigo hubiesen dejado su cabeza, aún sabía que de encontrarse con uno de los instructores en el patio, el castigo lo habría dejado hecho polvo. Seguramente el castigo que Sasha había recibido en su primer día por el incidente con la patata habría sido un juego de niños en el caso de que lo encontraran violando el toque de queda.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la barraca de los dormitorios, se encontró con todas las velas apagadas, excepto una. La litera que compartía con Armin aún estaba iluminada tenuemente por la débil luz que coronaba el tubo de cera, flameando suavemente ante las corrientes de aire que se deslizaban sigilosamente por los huecos entre la madera. Podía ver el revoltijo de sábanas y cobertores de la cama que ocupaba Armin, una cabellera rubia acomodada contra la almohada y un libro ante su nariz.

Siempre leía antes de dormirse, incluso aunque fuera contra las reglas. Era siempre el mismo libro, el que le había dejado su abuelo, considerado un tabú dentro de la sociedad en la que vivían. Si encontraban el libro entre sus posesiones, podían ejecutarlo en el acto.

Eren se preguntó a sí mismo con qué descaro se atrevía a temer por su muerte, si ponía en riesgo su vida ojeando un libro que se sabía de memoria.

Apretando los dientes para evitar el arranque de ira que quemaba en su garganta, Eren se arrastró silenciosamente sobre el suelo de tablas. Puso especial cuidado en evitar que la suela de sus botas repiqueteara contra los tablones, deslizándose lo más rápido que podía hacia su litera.

Cuando se dejó caer sobre el colchón que ocupaba Armin, el rubio dejó salir un jadeo ahogado, dando un bote en su lugar. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Eren, ampliados de pánico, antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era y su expresión se suavizara. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, apoyando el grueso tomo contra su pecho y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Tienes un descaro impresionante—bisbiseó Eren, frunciendo el ceño hacia su amigo con una expresión que para cualquiera que no lo conociera luciría terrible. Eren era, después de todo, famoso por su ceño fruncido y la forma en la que sus ojos parecían arder con enojo—. Sabes que pueden ejecutarte por leer ese libro, ¿verdad?

Armin compuso una mueca de dolor, como si se hubiese golpeado el dedo pequeño del pie contra la esquina de la cama.

—Es solo un libro, Eren—suspiró, hablando tan quedamente que el castaño tuvo que aguzar el oído para comprenderle—. No creo que nada malo pase por leerlo.

—Claro, igual que cuando éramos niños, ¿no?—refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos—. Como si no te hubiesen golpeado ni llamado hereje cientos de veces.

Los ojos azules de Armin se clavaron en los de Eren, algo muy parecido al dolor alzándose tras sus pupilas. Eren se sintió inmediatamente culpable por decirlo de esa forma, maldiciéndose en su fuero interno por su falta de tacto.

Sabía perfectamente que era un tema delicado para Armin, pero él, siendo el idiota cabeza dura y atolondrado que era, encontraba imposible pensar antes de actuar. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de pensar en alguna disculpa que sonara realmente sincera, buscando las palabras en su cabeza pero sin encontrarlas realmente.

—Lo lamento—terminó por decir, sonando vencido. Se le habían ocurrido un millón de formas de decirlo, de expresarle _realmente_ lo mucho que sentía haberse pasado de la raya de esa forma, pero de todas las palabras que había reunido en su cabeza, esas eran _precisamente_ las que tenían que salir.

Armin le dedicó una larga mirada, como si lo viera por primera vez. Jaeger se sintió demasiado consciente de sí mismo de pronto (de los moretones por el entrenamiento, del cabello despeinado y del parche en su mejilla, resultado del roce con una rama mientras practicaba con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales), incómodo en su propia piel. Parecía que Armin pudiera ver a través de él, de su piel y sus propios huesos, como si pudiera encontrar sus miedos más profundos y sacarlos a la luz solamente con echarle una ojeada.

—Está bien—terminó por suspirar el rubio, cerrando cuidadosamente el grueso tomo sobre su pecho—. Tienes algo de razón.

El farfullo de Eren, que había continuado como el zumbido de una avispa mientras esperaba la respuesta de Armin, se detuvo abruptamente. Le dedicó a su mejor amigo una mirada sorprendida, las cejas alzadas tan alto en su frente que casi tocaron la línea de su cabello.

Armin no era de esas personas que insistían en tener razón, incluso sabiendo que estaban equivocados, pero que le diera la razón a _él_ … eso era otro tema.

—Tu cara es un poema—rio Armin en voz baja, arrugando la nariz. Eren sintió la necesidad de deslizar la yema de su dedo índice por los surcos en su piel, apretando los puños para contenerse—. Mejor vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Nos castigarán si encuentran que estamos despiertos.

Decidiendo que Armin tenía razón, Eren le dio las buenas noches y trepó a la litera superior. Se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta, dejando ambas prendas pulcramente dobladas al lado de su almohada, y se metió bajo las cobijas, ovillándose sobre un costado y cerrando los ojos.

El problema era que no podía dormir

Sentía los minutos moverse hacia delante como moles. Cada latido de su corazón parecía solitario hasta que el siguiente se dejaba oír, como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado de manera desagradable.

Se sentía frustrado. Los reclutas necesitaban descansar durante los fines de semana para estar al cien porciento durante los entrenamientos de la semana. Y aun así, aunque su cerebro sabía perfectamente cuánto necesitaba a dormir, los pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza se lo impedían.

Eventualmente, cuando calculó que era pasado de la media noche, Eren por fin pudo dormirse. Sus sueños eran borrones de recuerdos de su infancia, mezclados con lo que creía que podía ser su futuro, sumiéndolo en un sueño intranquilo en el que poco podía descansar.

Se sintió agradecido cuando alguien lo despertó a mitad de la noche, una suave mano en su hombro remeciéndolo con delicadeza. Sus párpados revolotearon abiertos, su boca llena del pastoso sabor del sueño, como papel seco sobre su lengua mientras se giraba sobre el costado para observar al dueño de la mano en su hombro.

No le sorprendió encontrarse con Armin. El cabello despeinado de su coronilla se levantaba hacia lados opuestos, y tenía los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño. Eren podía ver fácilmente el blanco enrojecido de sus globos oculares gracias a la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas del dormitorio, borrándole el color de las pestañas y el pelo.

— ¿Armin?—masculló, somnoliento. Se frotó el ojo derecho con el talón de la mano, reprimiendo la necesidad de bostezar.

—Lamento despertarte—bisbiseó el rubio, desviando la mirada. ¿Era su imaginación, o Armin acababa de sonrojarse?

—Te agradezco que me despertaras—contestó, pestañeando forzosamente para alejar la modorra de sus ojos. Sentía como si le hubiesen cosido los párpados juntos, y al abrirlos, los puntos de sutura rajaran la delicada piel—. Creo que tenía una pesadilla.

—Ya somos dos—masculló Armin, tan bajo que Eren casi no lo oyó.

Los ojos verdes del castaño se clavaron en Armin, largamente, igual que los azules el rubio se habían fijado en él hacía tan sólo unas horas. Quizás, solo _quizás_ , si lo miraba lo suficiente, podía descubrir qué era lo que lo mantenía despierto de manera tan irremediable. Por qué se sentía tan aterrado con respecto a su muerte, si era algo que ambos sabían cuando se enlistaron en la escuela.

—Ven acá—terminó por decir, moviéndose hacia el borde del colchón y abriendo las cobijas para él—. Duerme conmigo por esta noche.

Ojos azules, expandidos por la sorpresa, se clavaron en el rostro del castaño como si acabara de decirle que los titanes resultaban ser hadas madrinas. Con una sonrisa cansada, Eren le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se apresurara y se metiera bajo las sábanas, la impaciencia dejándose ver en su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Una impaciencia más amable que la de siempre, no obstante.

Después de unos minutos de considerar la propuesta, Armin por fin terminó de trepar por la escalera de la litera, deslizándose casi con delicadeza bajo las cobijas que Eren mantenía abiertas para él. El frufrú de la tela se dejó oír como un grito en medio del silencio casi sepulcral de los dormitorios, solamente roto por el ocasional ronquido de algún chico y las suaves respiraciones, casi coordinadas unas con las otras.

Acomodándose precariamente en el angosto colchón, Eren dejó salir un suspiro de comodidad cuando por fin encontró la posición perfecta. Sin embargo, dos segundos después, cuando Armin se giró sobre su costado para encararlo, sintió que la placentera sensación de confort se había desvanecido completamente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo el intento de dormirse. El cabello le caía sobre la cara y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, al suave silbido del aire entrando y saliendo por su nariz obligándolo a coordinar su propia respiración con él. A Eren le latía el corazón en el pecho con la misma ferocidad que cuando surcaba el cielo en el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, la adrenalina llenando su torrente sanguíneo como si estuviera sopesando la idea de dar un paso al vacío.

Sabía que lo que sentía por Armin no era simple amistad. Lo había asumido hacía tiempo, pero… ¿llegar a ese punto? ¿Al límite de querer rozar sus labios con los de él, enterrar sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio despeinado ante él, apretarse y enredarse con él?

Eso era simplemente ridículo.

Y sin embargo, se encontró alargando la mano izquierda y delineando la suave curva de su pómulo derecho con el pulgar, maravillándose del calor que desprendía su piel. Esperaba encontrarse con una tez tersa y suave, casi como la de una chica, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con suaves cicatrices que apenas se veían, levantando la piel aquí y allí, la sensación ligeramente áspera de la falta de humectación y la sensación de la barba comenzando a crecer.

Ni Armin ni él eran niños a esas alturas, pero se sorprendió de todas formas.

Los ojos de Armin se abrieron lentamente, clavándose en él entre la semi penumbra azulada. Con la pobrísima iluminación, el azul al que estaba acostumbrado lucía más como plata, todo él una pintura en tonos platinados que lo hacían parecer una estatua de hielo bajo sus dedos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, retirando su mano rápidamente. Si hubiese estado un poco más loco, Eren casi habría pensado que la piel de Armin lo había quemado al contacto—. Yo…

—No necesitas disculparte—suspiró Armin, sonriendo. Se arrastró un poco más cerca, ocupando el hueco que dejaban los hombros encorvados de Eren, escondiendo su nariz en la curva del cuello del castaño. La suave respiración de Armin le hizo cosquillas sobre la piel, logrando que un estremecimiento le bajara por la espalda—. Me hace sentir que aún sigues aquí.

—Sigo aquí—replicó Eren, extrañado. Las acciones de Armin le parecían de algún modo correctas, como si hubiese estado esperando años a que sucediera por fin—. No me he ido a ninguna parte.

—Siempre sueño que te vas—masculló el rubio contra su clavícula. Siguiendo algún instinto desconocido en su cabeza, Eren rodeó los hombros de Armin con su brazo libre, pegándolo a él y enredando sus piernas bajo las cobijas—. Siempre sueño que terminas en la boca de algún titán. Es horrible.

Eren no quería admitirlo, pero soñaba con lo mismo. Se imaginaba a sí mismo en el interior del estómago de una de esas bestias, rodeado del calor abrasador y del vapor tóxico. Imaginaba miembros separados de sus cuerpos desperdigados a su alrededor, nadando en una asquerosa sustancia roja como la sangre, asfixiándose, _derritiéndose_ en ácido estomacal.

Escondió la nariz en el cabello de Armin, decidiendo que lo mejor era no decir nada ante eso. Confirmar que los temores de Armin no eran infundados era innecesario. Tenía todo el derecho de sentirse asustado por el futuro que los esperaba. Pero si podía disfrutar ese momento, ese _simple_ momento, Eren sabía que quizás todo valía la pena.

—No es necesario que temas—susurró contra su pelo—. Los exterminaré a todos. Los borraré de la faz de la tierra, y la humanidad será libre de nuevo.

—No me interesa la humanidad—soltó Armin, tajante—. Me interesas tú. Tú y tus… malditas tendencias suicidas.

Intentó no reírse ante sus últimas palabras, pero fracasó miserablemente. Sabía que todo el mundo lo llamaba «bastardo suicida», sobre todo por su actitud en los entrenamientos, pero oírlo directamente de Armin era otra cosa.

— ¡No te rías!—siseó Armin, enojado, empujándolo ligeramente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera completamente harto de Eren—. Es completamente factible el que me s-

Lo que sea que Armin iba a decir se perdió completamente cuando los labios de Eren se apretaron contra los de él. Cualquier pensamiento racional había sido borrado de la cabeza de Eren, siendo reemplazado por la idea de que tenía que asegurarle a Armin que era real, que estaba ahí, que no se había ido a ninguna parte.

Podría haberlo hecho de otra forma, pero no pudo pensar en nada más. Y aunque era apresurado y seguramente tendría consecuencias nefastas, Eren quería intentarlo por lo menos una vez.

Al dejarlo ir, se encontró con la mirada enojada de Armin clavada en él. Algo en su estómago se dejó caer desagradablemente, como un peso enorme, helándole la sangre en las venas y llenándole la boca del sabor cúprico del miedo.

—No es justo—se quejó Armin en voz baja—. No puedes intentar que deje de enojarme con un beso. No puedo decir que no a eso.

Eren dejó salir una risita aliviada, inclinándose para besarlo una vez más, ávido de probar de nuevo los labios de Armin.

Había estado deseando hacer eso por _años_. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla.

Incluso aunque tuviera los días contados y pudiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en su primera expedición, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que aprovechar las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en su vida.

Armin era una de ellas. Y ahora era la _principal_ de ellas. Y no es que no lo hubiese sido antes; la cosa era que en ese momento, ese preciso instante mientras la boca de Armin se amoldaba a la suya y sus labios se deslizaban en sincronía, lenguas ávidas buscando más contacto, sabía que podía admitirlo en voz alta.

Por lo menos para los oídos de Armin Arlert. Solamente para él.


End file.
